Gold
Gold is a form of currency and a statistic in the Castlevania series. It usually appears as either, coins or money bags, which add to the total number of points or gold the player has. It can also be obtained by selling items. Gold is an addition to Castlevania games that has changed over time. In the older games, prior to Symphony of the Night, bags of money could be found in candles or dropped by enemies, increasing your points and the chances of getting an extra life. However, in Symphony of the Night, bags of money, as well as individual coins, could be used to buy stuff from the Master Librarian. Since then, most Castlevania games have included a merchant somewhere, such as Hammer in Dawn of Sorrow, the wandering merchant in Harmony of Dissonance, and Jacob in Order of Ecclesia. Money can be used to buy diverse things from these merchants, such as usable items, weapons, armor, and occasionally, spells. There are also many equipable items that make finding money easier. The Gold Ring accessory can be used to increase the rate and amount of money found (depending on the game), as does the Greed Amulet. Game Specific Information ''Castlevania'' / Castlevania Chronicles In the original Castlevania game and Chronicles, denominations of $100 (red), $400 (blue), $700 (white) and $1,000 (flashing) could be found. ''Castlevania: The Adventure "The Valuable Coin" is an item found in ''Castlevania: The Adventure. They can be found after destroying a candle. This is the most common item found inside of candles scattered throughout stages, and will award the player 50 points to his or her overall total. At 10,000 points, the player will receive an extra life (killing enemies, defeating bosses, picking up valuable items or receiving a bonus for the amount of time remaining on the timer at the end of a level, will also award points to the player). ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Coins are usually reserved for smaller increments of money, such as the gold $1 and blue $5. Enemies usually drop bags of money, with their color denoting their value, such as violet $25, orange $50 and gold $100. The higher values of money, such as the white $1,000 or the black $2,000, are much more rare and noticeably bigger in size than their smaller values. These bags are usually only found in hard to reach candles, although they will always appear at the same place, making farming those bags easier. In ''Symphony of the Night, there also exists a flashing treasure chest, which grants the player $5,000 when collected, but remains unused for unknown reasons as it would have likely been in a hidden room. It is fully functional, and can be added in with a cheating device by replacing a candle that holds a specific item. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow, Soma can obtain the Mimic's Enchant-type soul, which will allow him to obtain gold as he gets hit. Gallery Money Bag CV1.JPG|Money Bag from the Japanese Castlevania manual VK Money Bag.JPG|Dollar Bag from the Japanese Vampire Killer manual Castlevania - The Adventure - Coin.gif|The Valuable Coin from Castlevania: The Adventure Item Data See also *Gold Ring *Jewel Sword *Greed Amulet *Coin of Happiness Category:Statistics Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Vampire Killer Items Category:Adventure Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Boku Dracula-kun Items Category:Belmont's Revenge Items Category:Super Castlevania IV Items Category:Kid Dracula Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Rondo of Blood Items Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Dracula X Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Castlevania 64 Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Lament of Innocence Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Arcade Items Category:Adventure ReBirth Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items